


Bidak-Bidak

by Wereng



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Drama & Romance, Flash Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Yuuki berdehem kesal. Dia sebal. Sangat kesal.





	Bidak-Bidak

Dia menggerakkan bidak caturnya lagi. Senyumnya tak sumringah, namun kerut di wajah yang mengikuti pergerakan bibirnya membuat gemetar orang bernyali tipis yang melihatnya. Bekas luka di pergelangan kirinya menggatal, mata kecilnya menatapi delapan bidak catur di depannya.

Dia tak menyebutkan, siapa ksatria, raja, ratu, dan lain-lain kepada delapan bidak itu. Biarlah, pikirnya, mereka sendiri yang menyadari posisi mereka masing-masing.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan matanya menyipit tidak senang kala satu pion tak berharga masuk. Pion yang berbeda warna dari bidak-bidak yang ia miliki. Namun warnanya yang putih dan cerah membikin kontras delapan bidak hitam berharganya.

Ada delapan pasang mata yang menatap tak tertarik pada bidak catur rendahan itu. Pun dia tahu kedelapannya memiliki keingintahuan tak mendasar terhadap si pion. Keingintahuan tak berguna. Apa sebenarnya yang membikin pion itu mampu menarik delapan bidak berharganya? Pion yang bahkan nilai jualnya jauh lebih rendah dari miliknya, tak berpengetahuan, tak berbakat, yang hanya mampu berjalan maju selangkah-selangkah saja. Yang terseok-seok jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan delapan anak mata caturnya yang sangat berakal.

"Yuuki- _san_ , Pimpinan Markas Pusat memberikan perintah—"

Tangannya kanannya terangkat, memberhentikan ujaran si pion. Salah satu bidak berharganya berucap, "Sakuma- _san_ , kau lupa?"

Yang tak berharga itu menoleh pada mereka yang berdiri santai di belakangnya, "Lupa apa, Jitsui- _kun_?"

Tawa Miyoshi terdengar pelan. Katanya dengan mengejek, "Bukankah Yuuki- _san_ dulu pernah memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak ingin menerima perintah apapun jika kau masih belum menerima tawaran makan malam bersamanya?"

Kikik pelan delapan bidak itu mengganggunya. Keningnya mendadak berdenyut tak menyenangkan dan tangannya memijit keningnya sendiri, malas memandangi sembilan pemuda di depannya itu. Kata-kata Kaminaga mengganggunya ditambah tawa menjengkelkan Kaminaga yang tak tahu malu, "Mengertilah sedikit, Sakuma- _san_."

Yuuki berdehem kesal. Dia sebal. Sangat kesal.

Keingintahuan kedelapan bidaknya itu sama sekali tidak penting. Tidak berguna. Untuk apa kedelapannya ingin tahu urusan pribadinya dengan pion tak berharga itu? Dan—darimana mereka tahu bahwa dia pernah mengajukan syarat itu pada Sakuma?

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game sepenuhnya adalah milik Koji Yanagi. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman karakternya. Marilah dukung pengarangnya dengan—seminimalnya—membeli komik Joker Game (atau The Demon King kalau gak salah judul lainnya) yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.


End file.
